All Fun and Games
by JulieLinn7
Summary: This is a story about the Vampire Academy characters having fun and playing games! I am not very good at writing summaries, sorry! FYI I do NOT own any of the characters, all credit goes to Richelle Mead and her amazing talent!(:
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first time ever posting a story on here, so please let me know what you think of it!(: I would enjoy feedback as long as it is not just someone bashing on me! haha Anyways I hope you guys like is as much as I enjoy writing it!(:**

Chapter One

Rose's POV

You know that amazing feeling you get when you first wake up birds chirping, the light casting into your room through the curtains, the smile you get on your face from the sun cascading down upon you. It is complete bullshit. The only thing good about waking up, is waking up next to a Russian God, my Russian God. Even with waking up next to Dimitri, mornings still suck. I mean, who enjoys horrible bedhead, morning breath, and looking homeless next to this god like creature next to you? I am still unsure what he sees in me, but glad he does. I do not think my opinions on mornings will ever change. Therefore, if you are a morning person I am most likely not going to like you. The only people I like are Dimitri, Lissa, and sometimes Christian. The good thing about being a Dhampir is having a nocturnal schedule. So, there is no light blinding you when you wake up, birds screaming at you from the tree outside your window, but I still get to wake up to a Russian God, so that's a plus. Speaking of said Russian, I was currently wrapped around him, and awake. He however is not awake, which is a first.

I was not complaining though, because this is one of those rarities when he actually looks completely peaceful. My head was resting on his chest, my arm was draped across his abdomen, and our legs were intertwined. He had one arm wrapped around me and his hand rested on my hip. His soft breathing and relaxed face, made me smile. I slowly started to trace his abs with my fingers gently, closing my eyes in the process. I got bored of this after about ten minutes, because let's be honest; I am not a patient person. I really wanted to wake him up, because I was hunger, but he looked super relaxed. For Dimitri this was rare, he always keeps his guard up, a little less so around me however. I crawled on top of him, straddling his hips, and continued to trace nothings onto his chest.

"I could get used to waking up like this." He smirked after a few minutes, placing his hands on my bare hips. "You're wearing my sweatshirt." He mumbled sleep still evident in his voice. I was surprised that he knew that, since his eyes were still closed. He sat up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I like it better on you." He whispered against my neck.

"Good, because I am not planning on giving back anytime soon, Comrade." I replied a few minutes later. He chuckled against my neck, placing soft kisses against it.

"Really now? What if I was going to use it today?" He questioned, looking at me while doing that cool eyebrow thing. I smirked and shrugged.

"I guess I'll give it back to you." I said with a glint in my eye. I only had on underwear and the sweatshirt, so I had fun taking it off for him. Once he realized I was lacking clothes under it, he got a lustfully look in his eyes. Right as I was about to pull it over my head, someone knocked on the door. I groaned and pulled it down. I really did not want to answer the door. I heard Lissa yell my name through the door. I leaned my forehead against Dimitri's. "Somebody better be seriously injured, because if they aren't they are about to be." I groaned, slowly getting off his lap. I grabbed a pair of sleeping shorts off the ground and threw them on. I probably looked like shit, but I really do not care at the moment. When I opened the door, I was just expecting Lissa and maybe Christian, instead it was the entire crew. Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie, Sydney, and Adrian all looked as if they were about to have the world's best idea roll out when I opened the door. They all strolled in as if they owed the place. "Oh hey guys, fill free to come in, I didn't just wake up or anything, assholes." I greeted them ever so kindly, and Christian snorted.

"Yeah we can tell you look like a homeless man who just ate shit, Rosie." Christian came back with his snide remark. Lissa slapped him on the back of the head, and I could not help but start bursting with laughter.

"Who wears the pants in your relationship, Fire Crotch?" I smirked, and Dimitri came out, dressed in a pair of sweats and a shirt, right as I asked the question. He gave me the typical look. The classic 'Really Rose' look. I gave him my best innocent smile and Christian threw a pillow at the back of my head, which I caught. "You little bitch!" I laughed and kicked the pillow right where the sun does not shine. Dimitri sat down in the love seat, shaking his head and murmuring something in Russian. I plopped down on his lap, and waited for one of our guess to talk. Which none of them did. "So, is there any reason as to why you are sitting in our living room right now, or did you just decide to show up and fill the room with an awkward silence?"

"Well, I had this great idea this morning, and decided we are going to put it into action." Adrian stated, and I got a little nervous, this was Adrian speaking after all. "We are going to play a bunch of games! Like spin the bottle, I have never, truth or dare, Sir yes Sir, hot potato, and we will have prizes and stuff! Yes, I was sober when I thought of this." He said, and based on the looks on majority of our faces, you could tell we all had serious doubt that he was indeed sober when thinking of these games.

No one said anything at first, and I was the first one to speak. "I am in, but I would like to change first." I said, and I guess everyone was expecting me to say some smartass remark, because they looked a little shocked. I swung my feet back and forth against the arm of the love seat Dimitri and I were sitting in. Lying on top of him was extremely comfortable; I liked lying on top of him before they got here even better. Dimitri was staring down at me, as I was to him. It is as if we were having the same thoughts, because by looking in his eyes, I could swear he was thinking the same thing as I was. His hands were resting on my stomach, and I wanted nothing more than to go back and finish what we started.

"Well, if you are finished having eye sex, we would like to start the games. Go change real quick Rose." Out of everyone to say that, Lissa was the one. I rolled my eyes and got up. Once I got into our room, I was picking out a sports bra, when Dimitri's phone rang.

"Comrade, someone is calling you!" I shouted, as I picked up my black sports bra. He was just entering the room when I was taking off his sweatshirt. Mumbling something in Russian, he picked up his phone. I put the bra on and pulled on a pair of sweats over my shorts. I wrapped my arms around His waist as he was ending his call. "So, what was that about?" I asked, kissing him.

"I do not have to go back to work until Tuesday. Alberta said I have too many hours in and Christian's other guard is getting upset because he does not have as many hours." He told me, running his hands up and down my back. I was jealous, not in that he does not have to work, but jealous that I have to and will not be able to spend that time with him. I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes. I was tired even though I had just woken up not too long ago. I did not sleep well last night, because I kept having weird dreams. "Put your shirt on and let's go back out there. If we do not go back out there, I will not let you out of this room." He whispered against my neck. I picked up the sweatshirt and tossed it back on. I also grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me.

"Took you long enough," Adrian grumbled. Dimitri took the same seat as last time and I sat back on his lap. "Well now that Rose is back and Dimitri is not on the phone anymore let's begin the games." He smiled widely, and had an evil glint in his eye. "Let's play. . ." He rubbed his hands together and turned towards Dimitri and I. "Truth or dare."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, not matter how much I wish I did. All credit goes to the wonderful Richelle Mead(:**

Chapter Two

**Rose's Point of View**

Hell yes. I rock at this game; I have the worst/best dares ever! Unfortunately, I will not be able to go first. "I will start since this was my idea, so Rose." Fuck my life, Adrian would pick me to go first. Not that I minded, since I would be able to put my great dares into action, I just am wary at what Adrian has up his sleeve. "Truth or dare, Little Dhampir?" He smirked, as if he just asked me a difficult question.

For a dramatic effect, I yawned. "Dare, but of course." I said in a British accent, staring at my nails. I could tell that Lissa was amused with this already. He paused for a minute, most likely with my quick answer. Dimitri was drawing nothings on my hip with his fingers, as Adrian's face lit up.

"I dare you too change into your swim suit," He paused. What the fuck kind of dare was that? That was easy, nothing really, "and jump into the pond then come running back here without a towel or shoes, all within 10 minutes." The little bitch laughed. It was a good dare; I had to give him that. I got up and ran into the bedroom, grabbing the first swimsuit I saw in my drawer. It happened to be a charcoal grey bikini. I put the bottoms on and got the top tie off on the top tide but could not get the bottom portion. I ran out into the room, holding my top in place of course.

"I don't care who, but someone tie this for me." I said, jumping in place as if that would make them tie faster. Dimitri ended up tying it for me. I turned and kissed him quickly. "How much time do I have left?" I asked, the pond was about half a mile from here, so I could easily run there and back under ten minutes, but since I have to jump in and had to put my suit on, I would be running short on time.

"Eight minutes," Christian said, and I booked it out the door, not caring who saw me. Running in a swimsuit in the middle of winter in Montana, sucked ass though, let me tell you something. I made it to the pond in about three and a half minutes if I counted correctly. Jumping in quickly, I gasped when I hit my foot on a sharp edge. Swimming up to the surface, and jumping out, I noticed my foot was bleeding. I started running back with no shoes, on the balls of my feet, since my heel was bleeding. It stung, but I was not going to let that stop me from completing the dare. I made it back right as my ten minutes were up.

I looked like a mess and I probably got gangrene from Adrian's dumbass dare. Breathing heavily, shivering and bleeding, I stood in the doorway. Everyone just stared at me, and Dimitri got up and got me a towel. "Grab the first aid kit as well; I cut the bottom of my foot." I yelled as he went into the bathroom. "You are so going to pay for this." I grumbled, as Dimitri wrapped the towel around me, lifted me up, and set me on a chair. He wiped it with rubbing alcohol and then placed a Band-Aid on it. "You know, you would be a hot doctor." I smirked; he just laughed and shook his head. I went back into the bedroom and changed quickly, then ran back into the living room. Taking my seat on Dimitri's lap once again, I looked around at everyone. "Dimitri and Christian, truth or dare?" I smiled sweetly at him, and everyone in the room knew that smile was complete bullshit. He mumbled something in Russian, and rubbed his face with his free hand. "Why do you look like this is a life or death situation, Comrade? This is just truth or dare, no need to be scared." I looked up at him, and he gave me an annoyed look.

"Rose playing truth or dare with you is like playing Russian roulette, you never know if you are going to be the poor bastard who gets the bullet. No offense Belikov." Adrian said, and Eddie started laughing. "Why are you laughing Eddie, she had you running to the guardians in nothing but your tidy-whiteys crying." Adrian laughed. I laughed as well, remembering that dare.

"Dare, and this better not be something that can possibly get me fired, Roza." He finally made up his mind, and I smirked. This honestly was not even a bad dare; it would be a fun one.

"Dare, but so help me Rose, if I have to do anything intimate with Dimitri, I will torture you." Christian groaned and I clapped. Lissa gave me a doubtful look, she was curious as to what the dare was.

"It is not even that bad, it is actually going to be. I dare you and Christian to take body shots off Lissa and I, then when you are done use body pain and completely paint our stomachs whatever color you want, with your tongues." I gave the cheekiest smile of my life. Christian rolled his eyes, Dimitri chuckled, and Lissa was amused. "See guys not that bad, you only have to take three shots, and the winner gets to go next. But, Christian you place Dimitri's shots and Dimitri will place yours." I said and grabbed the edible body paint, shot glasses, and the forty proof. I took my shirt off as did Lissa and we lay down. Christian being the pervert he his, placed Dimitri's shots on my waistline, in between my boobs, and one in my mouth. Dimitri looked as if he felt really awkward about placing shot glasses on Lissa, and ended up placing Christian's shot glasses on Lissa's belly button, upper chest, and in her mouth. The body paint was on the table above Lissa's and my head.

"Ready, set, seduce!" Adrian laughed, and Dimitri skillfully downed the shot placed on my waistline, then winked at me as he took the one between my breasts. Christian was just finishing his second one while Dimitri was just finishing the one in my mouth. He kissed me before grabbing the body paint off the table and squirting it onto my stomach and spreading it around with his tongue. He started from the waistline of his sweats I was wearing and moved upward. Christian was starting from the under wire of Lissa's bra and moving down. I started laughing when Dimitri got close to my sides, which probably did not help him at all, but Lissa was doing the same as I was, if not laughing harder than I was.

Dimitri ended up finishing first, since Lissa could not stop laughing. I ended up pulling Dimitri on top of me, and rubbed my paint-covered body onto his bare chest, causing both of us to turn blue. I tangled my fingers in his hair and kissed him. "Belikov wins, so you get to pick the next contestant!" Adrian said into the bottle of 40 proof like a game show host.

Dimitri looked around, and his eyes stopped on me a second longer than anyone else. "Rose" he started to say but I cut him off.

"Dare, Comrade, make it good too." I said, leaning against the coffee table. He smirked and mimicked my position on the floor.

"So, I heard that Stan is visiting court this week. In fact he arrived here yesterday." Dimitri started off, and I knew I was going to have fun with this one. "I dare you to try and serenade him," Dimitri let a low chuckle, and then continued. "While wearing my 'duster' and a cowboy hat." He finished and I was actually excited for this dare. I jumped up grabbed a black pair of leggings, a black tank top, and changed my bra. I then grabbed a pair of brown boots I had and threw on his duster, which was like four sizes too big. I tossed on a cowboy hat, grabbed my phone and walked into the living room.

"So, how y'all doin'?" I asked, making my grand entrance. Dimitri just shook his head looking amused and everyone else just rolled their eyes and laughed. "So, do I get to pick the song I get to serenade him with or are you, Comrade?" I asked, because if I get to pick, I had the perfect song picked out. He tilted his head, and then looked at me. I was wondering if he was thinking of a song or decided if I should be able to pick my own song, or maybe both.

"You can," He told me and we headed out the door Lissa, Eddie, and Christian in tow. I grabbed my phone and Lissa's portable docking station. I was actually kind of excited for this dare, since I have not messed with Stan since I graduated. This was going to be great! Just as we rounded a corner, I stopped and made sure that Dimitri, Eddie, Christian, and Lissa were out of sight.

"Target is in view, game time." I whispered walking up to Stan quietly. His back was turned to me, so I did I do best. "Stan! How are you, still being a pain in the ass?" I smiled cheekily, as he groaned when he heard my voice.

"Hathaway, figures my luck would run short, running into you." He grumbled and I walked up to him, standing close, too close for either of our likings. "What the hell?" He said, stepping back. I stepped forward. "Rose, what are you doing?" He asked, and I could not stop smiling. I was trying not to break down laughing, as I pressed play and sung along with Colbie Caillat singing her song 'Bubbly'. His face kept getting red with anger, and over acted the lyrics out. His face slowly went from angry to smug. He gripped my wrist and pulled me in for a hug. I just stood there and slowly hugged him back. "Rose, what will Belikov say when he finds out?" He asked, and I bite my lip acting as if I had not thought this through. To tell you the truth, I did not think he would react this way so I did not make a plan for this. I removed himself from his embrace, and kept singing until the song was over. I tried to run away from him but again he gripped my wrist, more firm this time than last. It actually hurt a little bit. He pulled me close to him. "Do not think you will get away with this Hathaway, you may be a damn good guardian, but that does not mean you can get away with a stunt like this. I know what you are trying to do. It will not work either. You have gotten away with too much shit." He said bitterly through gritted teeth.

"Is that a threat, Stan? Because threating me, is not going to go smoothly with anyone. Especially me." I said in a monotone voice, my amusement long gone. Just as I was about to walk away a second time, he gripped my jaw and made me look him in the eye. I was beyond pissed now. I knew Eddie and Dimitri were probably about to step out and intervene, but I held my hand up behind me to stop them.

"Do not forget Rosemaire, you are still a child. Do not disrespect your elders, you ungrateful 19 year old brat." He spat, and I tried so hard to take the high road, but could not. I slapped him and he looked as if flames were about to erupt from his ears.

"Do not forget Stan, you are not untouchable. Do not tell me I am a child, when I have been through more in my short life than you have yours. I grew up a long time ago, Stan. Age is just a number, I may be young, but that does not mean I am not wise." I said, and walked away without him stopping me this time. Taking off the hat and the duster, I walked over to the group and shoved the items into the first person I walked past, which happened to be Christian. No one said a word, as I stormed past them. "Well that definitely did not go as planned." I said after a minute or two. Walking side by side with Dimitri, I could tell he felt bad that the dare did not turn out the way everyone was hoping. I could also tell that he felt that it was his fault, but I did not blame him. It was not Dimitri's fault Stan is a jackass.


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**FYI: Sorry for this taking so long to be uploaded, as well as being shorter than the other chapters so far! I am not going to make any excuses up, I have just been forgetting to upload, and just got finished with finals! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it! Also, i you know of any fun games you'd like to see Rose and the gang play, let me know, I'd be happy to use the games in this fanfic!(:**

Rose's Point of View

You would think that after my run in with Stan, we would stop playing truth or dare. However, we continued to play. Well, Eddie, Mia, Sydney, and Dimitri had retired for the night so that left Lissa, Christian, Adrian and myself. Adrian thought it would be a good idea to play drunk and surprisingly got Lissa to join him in his drinking. Christian had a few drinks, but was nowhere near as toasted as the other two. I however, decided to stay sober. I did not want to have a wicked hangover tomorrow, plus an ass chewing from Dimitri either. Therefore, you can imagine my surprise when Lissa whispered a dare into Adrian's ear and they both smiled at me. It was creepy, and not to mention I had an extremely bad feeling about this dare. Adrian's smile went from creepy to crazy in a matter of seconds. It was not just any creepy smile, it was spirit laced.

It would not have been so bad, if I could not have seen the evilness behind the dare. I instantly wondered what Lissa had dared him to do, because I could tell he was about to use a lot of spirit, and he was going to use it on me. The more his smile widened, the more worried I got. However, I knew that the outcome of this dare was going to be horrible, I was glad I was on the receiving end and not anyone else. When I felt a strong and painful pressure against my chest, I knew this was going to end even worse then I first thought. Lissa had a wave of doubt and guilt flash through her eyes, as she watched me struggle. Christian was unaware of what was going on, but I could tell he was starting to get worried when I did not say anything. My breathing picked up ever so slightly. I tried not to cry out in pain, in fear of waking the others, when everything went pitch black. I knew what was happening to him, and I knew that this was only going to get worse as I heard Lissa start to panic.

"Adrian, I said compel her to pour juice over Eddie to wake him up, not make her mute!" Lissa shouted in a hushed tone. Little did she know that he was doing so much more than making me incapable of speech. My breathing became shallower and I started to become light headed as I felt what I could only imagine were nails being dragged down my back. I slumped over and fell into a heap on the floor. "Adrian, what are you doing to her? What's happening to her?" Lissa started to become frantic. "Her face, Rose!" She started to panic more, as I felt a larger pressure press up against my chest. "Rose, can you hear me? Christian help, she is not moving!" Lissa's cries were starting to get louder. I felt a gentle shaking in my arms.

The painful feeling in my back was bad, but it was nothing compared to the throbbing pain that was taking over my heart, I wanted to scream, shout, thrash around, but I was paralyzed. "Adrian, stop, she is not moving! She isn't even breathing normal!" I heard Christian yell, and heard a pair of heavy footsteps come from down the hall. "Eddie, grab ahold of him and try and take him to the other room!" Christian said, as I heard the most sickening snapping sound, and then a flash of immense pain shoot up my arm. "Dammit, why won't he stop? Lissa, baby, try to compel him." Christian soothingly said to Lissa, and her cries filled the room.

My thoughts ran around wondering why Dimitri had yet to make an appearance, and then it dawned on me that he had been up for about 26 hours before he went to bed a few hours ago. The pain started to ease a little bit, as I heard Lissa talk to Adrian. I thought her compelling him was going to work, but then the pain came back twice as strong, and I finally heard a blood piercing scream echo throughout the house. Knowing it was mine, and hearing multiple pairs of feet rushing closer, I heard yelling. "Rose!" I heard a panicking Dimitri scream out, and a pair of strong arms lifting me up. "What's going on, why isn't she responding?" I have never heard him sound this worried before. Adrian finally stopped using his magic on me, I could tell, because the pressure had been relieved and I felt overly exhausted. "Roza, can you hear me? Rose, answer me!" I felt the room starting to spin and the yelling starting to overwhelm me. "Somebody tell me was happened, right now!" Boy, did he sound angry. After Lissa told him the story of how this all happened, Dimitri must have rushed me to the clinic here on court.

Therefore, this is how I ended up in the clinic with a broken arm, 40 stitches on my back, a black eye, and bruised vocal chords, along with Adrian having to become medicated on the same prescriptions Lissa is using to help her control the craziness that comes with using spirit. Lissa kept trying to heal me, but I would not let her, and neither would Dimitri, no matter how much he wished she could. We were both not willing to let her harm herself just to try to heal me. To make light of the situation, it is fair to say I won this round of truth or dare.


End file.
